la verasidad de las cosas esta en su esencia mas s
by saijouchi
Summary: kurapica esta confundido, no sabe si aceptar a leorio o....
1. Chapter 1

Antes de que comiencen a leer el fanfic debo aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen y que la historia es producto de mis perversiones de girlyaoi, como ya puntualicé no es shonen ai, si no muy yaoi y con muchas(demasiadas)escenas lemon así que te advierto si no te gusta él genero te recomiendo salgas no me are cargo de ningún trauma…….En tu cabeza…..(Aunque si estoy metiendo mucha caca recomendaría que avisaran DEJEN REVIEWS, también quiero aclarar : 

(¬¬U todo lo que sale así / son pensamientos de los personajes por ende solo ellos y ustedes como lectores puede escucharlo. ok

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **LA VERASIDAD DE LAS COSAS ESTA EN SU ESENCIA MÁS SUTIL…** **Capitulo 1. La recompensa de la espera**

Esta era una estación de trenes hay dos personas esperando, uno rubio de pelo corto y otra pequeña de pelo largo….

Kurapica//_como es posible que cause estragos en mi cerebro, como puede ser normal que me perturbe que solo me toque/_--no—(se golpea la cabeza)/_vamos deja de pensar en él/_

Senritsu: ya estas pensando en él?

Kurapica: que? No, de quien estas hablando/ _maldita habilidad porque puede escucharme_/

Senritsu: estas preocupado porque esta tardando mucho?

Kurapica: no, la verdad esperaremos cinco minutos mas y si no llega nos vamos /_porque demora tanto, baka, porque no se apura_ /(su puño tiembla ligeramente)

Movimiento que no pasa desapercibido por senritsu…..Viene un tren expreso que lanza mucho viento se detiene y abren las puertas sale una multitud de gente, entre ellas se alza la cabeza de un moreno de pelo negro que le sonríe ala pareja que lo espera….

Leorio: (el recién llegado) hola!(saluda con la mano)

Senritsu//_los latidos de estos dos se han acelerados son como latidos de amor_/--hola.

Kurapica: porque tardaste tanto? Dijiste que llegarías en el tren anterior…..

(No puede terminar porque leorio lo toma por la cintura y le da un beso…)

Senritsu/ _heee….mejor me alejo_/ (y se va a comprar algo)

Leorioa kurapica)yo también te he extrañado(le dice al oído y le muerde el lóbulo de al oreja)

Kurapica//_mmmmmmm…._/ estúpido—dice soltándose de los brazos del moreno(se sonroja)

Senritsu: nos vamos?(dice luego de haber ido a comprar)

Leorio: Sí vamosnos—(dice feliz tomando de la mano a kurapica)

Kurapica /_no se como puedo aguantar esto como lo puedo seguir, como lo dejo tocarme, quien es él, estaré asiendo mal, será lo correcto ser un homosexual_(suelta la mano de leorio y lo mira detenidamente)/_y que estoy asiendo en un taxi con el y senritsu_/

Leorio: que pasa?(lo mira extrañado)

Kurapica. ¿Dónde esta senritsu?

Senritsu: (al lado del chofer) aquí (asomándose) que quieres?

Kurapica: nada(susurrando) necesito hablar con tigo ayúdame por favor!

Senritsu//_que, querrá decirme cuando esta con el se pone distinto_/

Leorio: y que vamos hacer? A donde vamos?

Kurapica:(le lanza una mirada asesina) espera ya lo sabrás..

Senritsu//_que pasara querrá que los deje solos_/

Kurapica. Aquí( se mete la mano en el bolsillo y paga al chofer)

Se bajan están frente a un parque y comienzan a caminar, frente de ellos hay una pareja de novios besándose y….

Leorio//_que daría yo por estar así con kurapica_/

kurapica y senritsu estaban un poco mas delante de leorio, cuando este baja la vista…

stopmegáfonoaporte de la autora(un monito chibi se atraviesa y se pone hablar)para entender lo que va a ocurrir es necesario saber como andavan vestidos :

1°kurapica estaba vestido con unos pantaloness desmontanbles con muchos bolsillos y una chaqueta roja

2°senritsu con su tipico atuendo que no se lo cambio

3°leorio alfin sin ese veston, si con unos pantalones ajustados al cuerpo con una polera holgada que le daba una apariencia de rockero…

y ahora sale el monito chibi osea la autora..

vuelta a la historia ….

Leorio se fija en el trasero de kurapica..

Kurapica: (luego de haber recibido un agarron y una profanacion en su entrada o mejor dicho una metida de dedo que lo hace saltar como tres metros del suelo su cara se desfigura y perdiendo el control se pone a gritar)ESTUPIDO..QUE MIERDA CREES QUE ESTAS ASIENDO!(golpe en la mejilla de leorio tan fuerte que casi le saca un diente)

Senritsuasu lado tirado en el suelo tomandose el estomago se destornilla de risa)JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJ!NA…..DDIIII..eee PUEde(jadea porque con las carcajadas le cuesta hablar

Leorio(con un golpe gigante en la cara)es que no pude contenerme mi mano, mi mano , actuo sola../_la verdad se sentia duro nunca pense que no fuera esponjoso como cuando lo vi por primera vez…(n/a¬¬U)._

**flash back**333300

_habia sido un dia muy cansado persiguiendo ala araña la verdad todos estabn exsausto pero nadie mas que kurapica que despues de haber caido desmayado por cansansio, falta de sueño y de comida, el muy irresponsable, leorio habia ordenado a kilua y gon que furan a descansar que el y kurapica harian lo mismo habia tomado en brasos a kurapica y habia llevado a su hotel no a su actual residencia con la famila nostrade, si no a su departamento…habian entrado y kurapica estaba ensima de la cama durmiendo cuando se desperto_

_leorio:(venia saliendo de el baño con un toalla que le rodeaba la cintura y otra secandose el cabello) al fin despertaste,bello durmiente, que bueno para que aprendes que uno consume glucosa cabesota(decia molesto), quieres tomar un baño?(preguntaba amablemente ahora que se le paso el enfedo al ver a un kurapica un poco atontado)_

_kurapica:(habia despertado y no sabia donde estaba cuando ve que un hombre que al pareser conocia se le asia cada vez mas nitida la imagen ya sabia quien era, era leorio, escuchaba lo que habia dicho, bello, que,glucosa, que demonios?..( alfin vio bien que estaba pasando, leorio estaba con una toalla tapandose de lante de el, sintio como le ardia su cara)/porque me siento tan avergosado/no no quiero , y donde estoy,(de repente recordo)que paso con la araña?_

_Leorio:Estabas tan cansando y la falta de comida que caiste desmayado,a si que te paras y te bañas ya no te volvere a preguntar mientras pido algo para que comas como puedes ser tan irresponsable perfectamente sabes que una persona debe consumir cada cuatro horas un poco de glucosa si no …(dice encaminandose hacia kurapica destapandolo y asiendo ademan de quitarle la ropa)_

_Kurapica:pero que piensas que ases?(dice enojado intentando apartarse de los brasos de leorio que lo aprisionaban con su camisa sacandosela)_

_Leorio: ayudandote a desvestirte, (dice intentandole sacarle los pantalones)_

_Eso fue el limite kurapica intento golperalo pero por el esfuerzo cayo asia un lado de la cama por el cansancio del cuerpo…_

_Leorio:ves como estas si sigues asi terminare bañandote yo y dandote la comida en la boca _

_Kurapica/ terminare bañandote yo…/ que edad crees que tengo? Yo puedo solo (la sola idea habia hecho que se sonrojara al maximo)_

_Leorio:admite que nesesitas ayuda(dice sacandole alfin los pantalones)_

_Kurapicadandose cuenta en la situacion que estaba, empiesa a tiritar)yo puedo solo, pero ayudame a llegar al baño_

_Leorio obedese y lo ayuda a llegar al baño ahí kurapica le pide que se balla para que pueda bañarse comodamente , leorio obedese,sale del baño kurapica termina de desvertirse preguntandose porque leorio era tan amable ultimamente, se estaba bañando cuando sin previo aviso su cuerpo cae asi un lado del baño…_

_Kurapica:leori….o…._

_Leorio fuera del baño, habia llegado la comida, se empeso a preocupar porque tardaba mucho kurapica toco la puerta y le pregunto si le faltaba mucho pero como este no respondio entro asumiendo las consecuencias si estaba tan relajado y no lo habia oido…_

_Leorio:kurapica estas bien?(dice asercandose al cortina de la ducha, como no optubo respuesta extendio su mano, rogando para que no lo golpearan por desgenerado abre la cortina mira asia el suelo de la ducha y ahí estaba kurapica tirado dandole la espaldo dejandole a su vista todo lo que abia soñado, su calido cuerpo, sin pensarlo dos veses lo tomo en sus brasos lo saco de la ducha y lo llevo asia la cama muy tiernamente lo seco, lo vistio y se prometio asi mismo que el seria algun dia suyo pero solo si el queria no se podia aprovechar de la situacion que tipo de "amigo" seria si lo isiera, pero lo que no dejo de aser fue acostarse asu lado pensando/sera realmente esponjoso su trasero como se le vio…._

**fin del flash back**

/bueno ya me di cuenta que no era esponjoso como pense…

toda la gente que en ese momento estaba en el parque se fijaba en el trio donde un muchacho rubio samarreaba a uno moreno, hasta la aficcia y mientras este paresia cada vez mas ahogado y

otra pequeña tirada en el piso destornillandose de risa……

pero lo que ellos no sabian era que en ese mismo momento, estaba alguien asechandolos un recuerdo demasiado doloroso para kurapica el era ...era.……..

CONTINUARA………

3¬¬U3

Y QUE LES PARESIO!este fanfic lo tengo hace mucho tiempo espero les aya gustado, como soy nueva espero no me ataquen a criticas y bueno espero reviews, y por si no se noto me gustan los titulos largos los encuentro divertidos adios asta el siguiente fanfics


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de que comiencen a leer el fanfic debo aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen y que la historia es producto de mis perversiones de girlyaoi, como ya puntualicé no es shonen ai, si no muy yaoi y con muchas(demasiadas)escenas lemon así que te advierto si no te gusta él genero te recomiendo salgas no me are cargo de ningún trauma…….En tu cabeza…..(Aunque si estoy metiendo mucha caca recomendaría que avisaran DEJEN REVIEWS, también quiero aclarar : 

(¬¬U todo lo que sale así / son pensamientos de los personajes por ende solo ellos y ustedes como lectores puede escucharlo. ok

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **LA VERASIDAD DE LAS COSAS ESTA EN SU ESENCIA MÁS SUTIL…** **Capitulo 1. La recompensa de la espera**

Esta era una estación de trenes hay dos personas esperando, uno rubio de pelo corto y otra pequeña de pelo largo….

Kurapica//_como es posible que cause estragos en mi cerebro, como puede ser normal que me perturbe que solo me toque/_--no—(se golpea la cabeza)/_vamos deja de pensar en él/_

Senritsu: ya estas pensando en él?

Kurapica: que? No, de quien estas hablando/ _maldita habilidad porque puede escucharme_/

Senritsu: estas preocupado porque esta tardando mucho?

Kurapica: no, la verdad esperaremos cinco minutos mas y si no llega nos vamos /_porque demora tanto, baka, porque no se apura_ /(su puño tiembla ligeramente)

Movimiento que no pasa desapercibido por senritsu…..Viene un tren expreso que lanza mucho viento se detiene y abren las puertas sale una multitud de gente, entre ellas se alza la cabeza de un moreno de pelo negro que le sonríe ala pareja que lo espera….

Leorio: (el recién llegado) hola!(saluda con la mano)

Senritsu//_los latidos de estos dos se han acelerados son como latidos de amor_/--hola.

Kurapica: porque tardaste tanto? Dijiste que llegarías en el tren anterior…..

(No puede terminar porque leorio lo toma por la cintura y le da un beso…)

Senritsu/ _heee….mejor me alejo_/ (y se va a comprar algo)

Leorioa kurapica)yo también te he extrañado(le dice al oído y le muerde el lóbulo de al oreja)

Kurapica//_mmmmmmm…._/ estúpido—dice soltándose de los brazos del moreno(se sonroja)

Senritsu: nos vamos?(dice luego de haber ido a comprar)

Leorio: Sí vamosnos—(dice feliz tomando de la mano a kurapica)

Kurapica /_no se como puedo aguantar esto como lo puedo seguir, como lo dejo tocarme, quien es él, estaré asiendo mal, será lo correcto ser un homosexual_(suelta la mano de leorio y lo mira detenidamente)/_y que estoy asiendo en un taxi con el y senritsu_/

Leorio: que pasa?(lo mira extrañado)

Kurapica. ¿Dónde esta senritsu?

Senritsu: (al lado del chofer) aquí (asomándose) que quieres?

Kurapica: nada(susurrando) necesito hablar con tigo ayúdame por favor!

Senritsu//_que, querrá decirme cuando esta con el se pone distinto_/

Leorio: y que vamos hacer? A donde vamos?

Kurapica:(le lanza una mirada asesina) espera ya lo sabrás..

Senritsu//_que pasara querrá que los deje solos_/

Kurapica. Aquí( se mete la mano en el bolsillo y paga al chofer)

Se bajan están frente a un parque y comienzan a caminar, frente de ellos hay una pareja de novios besándose y….

Leorio//_que daría yo por estar así con kurapica_/

kurapica y senritsu estaban un poco mas delante de leorio, cuando este baja la vista…

stopmegáfonoaporte de la autora(un monito chibi se atraviesa y se pone hablar)para entender lo que va a ocurrir es necesario saber como andavan vestidos :

1°kurapica estaba vestido con unos pantaloness desmontanbles con muchos bolsillos y una chaqueta roja

2°senritsu con su tipico atuendo que no se lo cambio

3°leorio alfin sin ese veston, si con unos pantalones ajustados al cuerpo con una polera holgada que le daba una apariencia de rockero…

y ahora sale el monito chibi osea la autora..

vuelta a la historia ….

Leorio se fija en el trasero de kurapica..

Kurapica: (luego de haber recibido un agarron y una profanacion en su entrada o mejor dicho una metida de dedo que lo hace saltar como tres metros del suelo su cara se desfigura y perdiendo el control se pone a gritar)ESTUPIDO..QUE MIERDA CREES QUE ESTAS ASIENDO!(golpe en la mejilla de leorio tan fuerte que casi le saca un diente)

Senritsuasu lado tirado en el suelo tomandose el estomago se destornilla de risa)JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJ!NA…..DDIIII..eee PUEde(jadea porque con las carcajadas le cuesta hablar

Leorio(con un golpe gigante en la cara)es que no pude contenerme mi mano, mi mano , actuo sola../_la verdad se sentia duro nunca pense que no fuera esponjoso como cuando lo vi por primera vez…(n/a¬¬U)._

**flash back**333300

_habia sido un dia muy cansado persiguiendo ala araña la verdad todos estabn exsausto pero nadie mas que kurapica que despues de haber caido desmayado por cansansio, falta de sueño y de comida, el muy irresponsable, leorio habia ordenado a kilua y gon que furan a descansar que el y kurapica harian lo mismo habia tomado en brasos a kurapica y habia llevado a su hotel no a su actual residencia con la famila nostrade, si no a su departamento…habian entrado y kurapica estaba ensima de la cama durmiendo cuando se desperto_

_leorio:(venia saliendo de el baño con un toalla que le rodeaba la cintura y otra secandose el cabello) al fin despertaste,bello durmiente, que bueno para que aprendes que uno consume glucosa cabesota(decia molesto), quieres tomar un baño?(preguntaba amablemente ahora que se le paso el enfedo al ver a un kurapica un poco atontado)_

_kurapica:(habia despertado y no sabia donde estaba cuando ve que un hombre que al pareser conocia se le asia cada vez mas nitida la imagen ya sabia quien era, era leorio, escuchaba lo que habia dicho, bello, que,glucosa, que demonios?..( alfin vio bien que estaba pasando, leorio estaba con una toalla tapandose de lante de el, sintio como le ardia su cara)/porque me siento tan avergosado/no no quiero , y donde estoy,(de repente recordo)que paso con la araña?_

_Leorio:Estabas tan cansando y la falta de comida que caiste desmayado,a si que te paras y te bañas ya no te volvere a preguntar mientras pido algo para que comas como puedes ser tan irresponsable perfectamente sabes que una persona debe consumir cada cuatro horas un poco de glucosa si no …(dice encaminandose hacia kurapica destapandolo y asiendo ademan de quitarle la ropa)_

_Kurapica:pero que piensas que ases?(dice enojado intentando apartarse de los brasos de leorio que lo aprisionaban con su camisa sacandosela)_

_Leorio: ayudandote a desvestirte, (dice intentandole sacarle los pantalones)_

_Eso fue el limite kurapica intento golperalo pero por el esfuerzo cayo asia un lado de la cama por el cansancio del cuerpo…_

_Leorio:ves como estas si sigues asi terminare bañandote yo y dandote la comida en la boca _

_Kurapica/ terminare bañandote yo…/ que edad crees que tengo? Yo puedo solo (la sola idea habia hecho que se sonrojara al maximo)_

_Leorio:admite que nesesitas ayuda(dice sacandole alfin los pantalones)_

_Kurapicadandose cuenta en la situacion que estaba, empiesa a tiritar)yo puedo solo, pero ayudame a llegar al baño_

_Leorio obedese y lo ayuda a llegar al baño ahí kurapica le pide que se balla para que pueda bañarse comodamente , leorio obedese,sale del baño kurapica termina de desvertirse preguntandose porque leorio era tan amable ultimamente, se estaba bañando cuando sin previo aviso su cuerpo cae asi un lado del baño…_

_Kurapica:leori….o…._

_Leorio fuera del baño, habia llegado la comida, se empeso a preocupar porque tardaba mucho kurapica toco la puerta y le pregunto si le faltaba mucho pero como este no respondio entro asumiendo las consecuencias si estaba tan relajado y no lo habia oido…_

_Leorio:kurapica estas bien?(dice asercandose al cortina de la ducha, como no optubo respuesta extendio su mano, rogando para que no lo golpearan por desgenerado abre la cortina mira asia el suelo de la ducha y ahí estaba kurapica tirado dandole la espaldo dejandole a su vista todo lo que abia soñado, su calido cuerpo, sin pensarlo dos veses lo tomo en sus brasos lo saco de la ducha y lo llevo asia la cama muy tiernamente lo seco, lo vistio y se prometio asi mismo que el seria algun dia suyo pero solo si el queria no se podia aprovechar de la situacion que tipo de "amigo" seria si lo isiera, pero lo que no dejo de aser fue acostarse asu lado pensando/sera realmente esponjoso su trasero como se le vio…._

**fin del flash back**

/bueno ya me di cuenta que no era esponjoso como pense…

toda la gente que en ese momento estaba en el parque se fijaba en el trio donde un muchacho rubio samarreaba a uno moreno, hasta la aficcia y mientras este paresia cada vez mas ahogado y

otra pequeña tirada en el piso destornillandose de risa……

pero lo que ellos no sabian era que en ese mismo momento, estaba alguien asechandolos un recuerdo demasiado doloroso para kurapica el era ...era.……..

CONTINUARA………

3¬¬U3

Y QUE LES PARESIO!este fanfic lo tengo hace mucho tiempo espero les aya gustado, como soy nueva espero no me ataquen a criticas y bueno espero reviews, y por si no se noto me gustan los titulos largos los encuentro divertidos adios asta el siguiente fanfics

HOLAS DE NUEVO! Aquí voy con la segunda parte, antes tengo que aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen y que todo es producto de mi imaginacion, bueno espero les guste…

¬¬U¬¬U¬¬U¬¬U¬¬U

**Capitulo 2 La oportunidad**

Pero lo que ellos no sabian era que en ese mismo momento, estaba alguien asechandolos un recuerdo demasiado doloroso para kurapica el era ...era.……..

kuroro lucifur…que al ser la cabesa de la araña y ocultar un frio sentimiento contra kurapica era el causante de muchos de sus problemas y trancas..(cierra el periodico se para y comienza a caminar cuando ve la escena kurapica leorioy senritsu_…/ahí esta, un monton de sangre ojos rojos y arañas sobre ellos pasan por su fria mente/_ (como estaba con lentes oscuros no se da cuenta de su presencia)

kurapica. QUE TE CREES IDIOT….(un escalofrio recorre su cuerpo)/ _no esta sensacion es el, que tiene que estar cerca_/(se abras asi mismo y se agacha tiritando)

leorio.(desde el suelo ve ese movimiento de kurapica se para al lado de el)que te pasa?(dice preocupado)

pero kurapica no responde y esta llorando

Senritsu:kurapica que te pasa/_sus latidos son de miedo_(mira asia todos lados, pero no ve nada anormal)

leorio.( abrasandolo)pero dime que te pasa…me estas preocupando..porfavor..

kurapica…………….(no responde)

leorio.(samarreandolo) ya dime que te pasa…

kurapica:nada dejame solo(dice soltandose )senritsu vamonos(avansa enojado por el parque arrastrando a senritsu)

siguen caminando por el parque y llegan a una calle principal, doblan y hay un edificio, suben las escaleras y llegan al departamento 203, segundo piso, entran…

(esto todo sucede durante el trayecto…)

kurapica/_abra sido el, es imposible, no puede ser el, no puede…,no puede/ _

Senritsu/_porque se abra comportado asi que abra pasado, porque sigue tan asustado/_

leorio./_le abra afectado mucho la apretada de culo, le voy a pedir disculpas cuando estemos solo../_

cuando entran en la habitacion, no es muy grande tiene cocina, un ventanal garande y dos habitacion que entremedio esta el baño

kurapica.tu dormiras aquí en el sillon(dice apuntando a leorio)

leorio.claro yo dormire aquí_/ ya vere como me colo en tu habitacion_/

kurapica:si quieres tomar un baño ahí esta( dice apuntando a la segunda puerta)

leorio.bueno…pero si tu, te bañas con migo..

kurapica:PLAF(sonido de un golpe en la naris)no seas estupido

leorio.solo era una broma

senritsu:ire a buscarte una toalla( y entra en su habitacion)

leorio: y que te paso en el parque?

Kurapica: eres estupido o no entiendes, te dije que na…

leorioLo besa nuevamente)

Kurapica//_no se porque me ase sentir tan bien, esto no se si quiero soltarme_/

leorio: (hace ademan de separarse de los otros labios)

pero los brasos de kurapica lo rodean por el cuello y lo besa ahora el

senritsu: (iba saliendo de la habitacion con la toalla en la mano y ve el beso leorio y kurapica, se queda detrás de la puerta observando asia adentro)

leorio y kurapica estabn parados leorio toma por la cintura a kurapica y lo sube sobre la mesa, le empiesa a sacar la ropa, la chaqueta roja y kurapica le intenta sacar la camisa holgada,

leorio le estaba empesando a sacar la polera..cuando suena el telefono.

El beso interminable que habia hecho que el tiempo se detuviera para los dos se habia cortado y kurapica se baja de la mesa…

Kurapica: Alo?

De inmediato

Ya vamos

(camina en direccion a la puerta de senritsu la toca)

senritsu: (sale de la habitacion ) que sucede?

Kurapica: Nos llaman(kurapica en ese momento tiene la polera monstrando su abdomen y el boton del pantalon misteriosamente desabrochado)

Senritsu: (se queda petrificada mirando a su amigo)heeee…..aquí….esta….la toalla.

Kurapica: (se da cuenta de lo que provoca esa mirada de senritsu) disculpa(dice arreglandose la ropa y lansando miradas asesinas a leorio)

Kurapica: (dirigiendose a leorio y lanzandole la toalla) tenemos que salir volvemos luego.

Senritsu: (esperando en la puerta)mejor te apuras y sale

kurapica: iva avanzando cuando leorio lo toma de la muñeca lo da vuelta sus rostros chocan y le da un beso.

leorio:Cuidate(dice abrasandolo posesivamente)

Kurapica: No te preocupes(dice acariciandole la mejilla y dedicandole una de las mas bellas sonrisas que tenia)

Senritsu: (asomandose por la puerta)te puiedes apurar

Kurapica: (sale de la habitacion y camina junto a senritu)

Senritsu: que querias hablar con migo?

Kurapica: Tengo un problema yo lo quiero, pero no quiero llegar a mas, no me siento preparado

Senritsu: Pero tu lo quieres, ademas tus latidos son de amor y alegria cada vez que estas junto a el

Kurapica: Lo malo es que con el…

Senritsu: (lo interrumpe) con el, el tiempo se detiene te encanta estar con el ademas que no sabes si podras poner limitesporque con el hasta la razon desaparece

Kurapica: si la verad, es que no se que le diria/ la verdad lo amopero, pero…/el es un hombre

Senritsu: y que importa tu lo amas el te ama que importa, el es el pedaso de alma que se te arrebato al nacer, la normalidad es una forma de cubrir la realidad porque es mentira

Kurapica: la verdad es que tiene razon te agradesco me ayudaras, el denate . no se donde abriamos terminado si no suena el telefonO

Senritsu: y quien era?

Kurapica: No se , no hablo….

CONTINUARA…..

**Capitulo 3.preguntas sin respuestas**

Senritsu: y quien era?

Kurapica: No se , no hablo….

Pero lo que el no sabe…

Kuroro lo habia visto y sus ganas habian aumentado los siguio, luego de salir del parque y soborno al viejo de la recepcion para que le diera el numero y lo llamo para escuchar su voz…

Senritsu:Y porque hablaste solo?porque solo querias hablar con migo?

Kurapica: Hai…y ahora que lo he pensando, bueno queria pedirte algo

Senritsu:Ya se quieres que lo deje solos verad?

Kurapica: No te importa/que no le importe si el sabe/

Senritsu:Si, me acabo de acordar que tengo algo que hacer/see claro quieren estar solos ¬¬u/

Kurapica: (lo abrasa)muchas gracias

Senritsu:pero antes tengo que pedirte algo por favor

Kurapica: que cosa

Senritsu:usa condon!(le estira la mano y le pasa dos) que aun no quiero ser tia.

Kurapica: (rojo al maximo)gracias le toma la mano y se guarda el contenido en el bolsillo

Senritsu:que lo pases bien, vuelvo pasado mañana, pero si me necesitas antes tu sabes mi numero

Kurapica: muchas gracias(y se alejan)

Senritsu/lo mismo que me pidio el otro ojala lo pasen bien../

Kurapica//y como le digo, he leorio me siento preparado….para…. la cabesa)asi no (sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente ala puerta de la habitacion)

/heee y que ago abrir la puerta creo/

leorio:habla desde la oscuridad ( esta sentado)queria proponerte que nos bañaramos juntos. Se para y se aserca a kurapica(el estaba desnudo cubriendose con una toalla sus partes mas intimas)se aserca a un kurapica asustado.

Kurapica: Hee…la verdad yo no se si (pero al momento de verse ya estaba sin su chaqueta ya pecho descubierto)hee la verdad es que…(ya esta solo con sus calsonsillos)

leorio: (lo toma de la mano va avansando)

Kurapica: leorio no

leorio:que

Kurapica: no, no quiero

leorio:pero, porque tu sabes yo no are nada que tu no quieras aser

Kurapica: (no deja avnsar mas a leorio9no quiero( ya estan adentro del baño)ensenrio no quiero(el esta al lado de la puerta

leorio: (sentadoen la tina)ven con migo

lentamente se aserca ala tina levanta un pie y el otro, esta adenro

leorio: (lo toma de la muñeca y lo aserca asia el, en una actitud posesiva, le pasa la mano por el pelo)

/_estare bien sera, lo correcto/_(sin darse cuenta ya esta desnudo)/_pero.._

_¬¬U T-T **FLASH BACK** ¬¬U_

_Hay una mujer que no se le rostro producto de la luz le esta dando la mano a un pequeño kurapica:_

_Mujer: y recuerda kurapica una de nuestras principales reglas de nuestra tribu es llegar virgen al matrimonio lo cual demuestra que eres puro de mente y espiruto.._

_Kurapica(siente como si le gritran en la cabesa)LLEGAR VIRGEN AL MATRIMONIO!_

¬¬U --/

kurapica:NO, SUELTAME(se separa de leorio)NO, NO PUEDO!(se pone rapidamente su ropa interior, sale corriendo del baño, se pone los pantalones, lo zapatos, se viste rapidamente y sale corriendo de la habitacion)/_no puedo, no puedo defraudar ami madre muerta no puedo ser tan mal hijo/(_corria tan rapido y tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se fija por donde iva y choca con una persona)disculpe….

La personalo toma por las muñecas)ya no te acuerdas de mi…

Kurapica.QUE….(lo mira) no, sueltame, idiota/_no el no../_

La persona: pero, por que? No te voy a hacer nada malo(una sonrisa ironica se le refleja en la cara)

Kurapica:kuroro sueltame…(avansa siendo arrastrado por kuroro opone resistencia pero kuroro es mas fuerte al pareser que el )no, sueltame..

Kuroro se da vuel ta cansado que kurapica alegue, tira de la muñeca de kurapica asienso que se su cara choque bruscamente contra la de el, besandolo, sin permiso, alo que el kuruta opone resistencia entonces lo aprisiona con mas fuerza para robarle un nuevo beso…

Kurapica/_no, no quiero porque no me puedo soltar de el /( _asiendo fuerza para soltarse)

En la calle estaba callendo un pequeña llovisna donde una pareja de hombres se besaba apasionadamente o bueno eso se veia desde lejos…

Leorio/_que le abra pasado porque abra huido de esa forma/_

habia sido tanto el apuro por seguir a kurapica que se habia puesto los zapatos y el patalon y estaba con el pecho a descubierto bajo la lluvia donde habia un tumulto de estudiantes que lo miraban lo apuntaban y se reian alfin se movio el grupo de estudiante y lo vio, vio a kurapica y kuroro besandose……

CONTINUARA….

-- (. )-- (.) -- (.) -- (.)-- (.) -- (.) --

y que les paresio esta entrete parese (que egocentrica)bueno eso ………………….


End file.
